NetHack 3.0.0
NetHack 3.0.0 is the fifth public release of NetHack and the first by the DevTeam. Izchak Miller published it to the Usenet newsgroup comp.sources.games and the moderator approved it in July 1989. Availability Google Groups has archived NetHack 3.0.0; but the original source is more easily obtained from UUNet at ftp://ftp.uu.net/usenet/comp.sources.games/volume7/nethack3/. The partXX.Z files in that directory are NetHack 3.0.0; patch* files are the patches for succeeding versions through NetHack 3.0.10. Ali Harlowhttp://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/front.html has a NetHack 3.0.0 distribution at http://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/source/nethack-3.0.0.tar.gz; this is also available on Wikihack for browsing and annotation: NetHack 3.0.0 source code. Significant changes NetHack 3.0.0 is a vastly expanded game over NetHack 2.3e. The bestiary is expanded over threefold. Many new objects and dungeon features are added. The Oracle and Castle levels and an early form of the Astral Plane appear for the first time. The Stooges and their attendant level are removed. Vlad the Impaler and his Tower appear for the first time, but the Candelabrum of Invocation does not. The room with the Wizard of Yendor is redesigned. The Fake Tower levels in the modern NetHack are shaped like the 3.0.x room. The modern system of alignment and gods is introduced. Some roles have different alignments than in the modern game. Full support for IBMgraphics and DECgraphics in essentially their modern forms is provided. Support for the Amiga and Atari ST is provided for the first time in an official distribution. The adventurer The player may choose from these roles: The Ninja class is removed in favor of the Rogue. All classes permit male and female adventurers, except the Valkyrie which must be female. The adventurer has experience, hit points, magical energy, armor class, alignment, and the six major attributes. He may advance to experience level 30. The initial pet is a little dog for Cavemen, a kitten for Wizards, and a random choice of the two for all others. Dungeon features The dungeon in NetHack 3.0.0 has no branches; there is one way up and one way down. The first 25 levels or so consist of rooms, and beyond that, the adventurer encounters the Castle and then mazes. The deepest dungeon level is 50. Medusa appears as '@' on the down-stairs of the level before the Castle. She does not have a special level, and is thus a snare for the unwary adventurer. Dungeon levels below the Castle are designated as "Hell". Entering hell without fire resistance, or losing it once there, is an instadeath. This may happen by taking off an item that confers fire resistance (ring of fire resistance or red dragon scale mail), losing one's polymorph, or by being hit by a gremlin. One may still be saved if he has some other source of fire resistance. These levels have only up-stairs, and the only way to proceed beyond the first level after the Castle is by level teleportation. Special rooms are: * throne room * swamp * vault * beehive * crypt * treasure zoo * barracks * temple * shop Special features are: * pool * moat * drawbridge * door * ladder * fountain * throne * sink * altar Traps are: * monsters disguised as statues * bear trap * arrow trap * dart trap * trapdoor * teleportation trap * pit * sleeping gas trap * magic trap * squeaky board * web * spiked pit * level teleporter * anti-magic field * rust trap * polymorph trap * land mine The Amulet of Yendor is found in the posession of the Wizard of Yendor in a maze level. He is in a small room in the center of the maze, surrounded by water and accompanied by a hell hound and a vampire lord. Fake Wizard rooms contain a random demon prince instead of the Wizard and a fake Amulet. If all demon princes have appeared, a demon lord appears instead; if all demon lords have appeared, the room contains a random ordinary demon. All eight modern named demons exist, but their modern lairs do not. A wand of wishing is guaranteed in the Castle, in its modern position; but it lies exposed on the floor instead of being protected by a chest and Elbereth. When ascending from level 1 with the Amulet of Yendor, one is transported immediately to the Astral Plane; the Elemental Planes do not yet exist. The Astral Plane is different from the modern game, having mazes and powerful monsters instead of the denizens of the modern version. Bestiary New monsters are indicated in boldface. The following monsters may be encountered: The Three Stooges were removed. The attentive reader will note that no monster has the symbol j'. Objects New objects are indicated in boldface. Artifacts NetHack 3.0.0 was the first version to have artifacts as such. Previous versions gave special significance to certain names applied to certain objects, but did not require these names to be unique. Furthermore, Excalibur was the only restricted name. Artifacts in NetHack 3.0.0 are: Amulets The entire class of amulets is new in NetHack 3.0.0, except the Amulet of Yendor and its cheap plastic imitation. Amulets, including the Amulet of Yendor, are wearable for the first time. Wearing the Amulet of Yendor has no effect. Amulets in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * 'amulet of esp * amulet of life saving * amulet of strangulation * amulet of restful sleep * amulet versus poison * amulet of change * amulet of reflection * Amulet of Yendor (and cheap plastic imitation) Food Food items in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * tripe ration * dead lizard * corpse * egg * apple * orange * pear * melon * banana * nameable fruit * carrot * clove of garlic * lump of royal jelly * cream pie * candy bar * fortune cookie * pancake * lembas wafer (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * cram ration (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * food ration * K-ration (if ARMY defined at compile time) * C-ration (if ARMY defined at compile time) * tin The slice of pizza was removed; the nameable fruit takes its place. Weapons Weapons in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * arrow * elven arrow (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish arrow (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * crossbow bolt * dart * shuriken * boomerang * spear * elven spear (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish spear (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * dwarvish spear (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * javelin * trident * lance * dagger * elven dagger (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish dagger (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * scalpel * knife * axe * worm tooth (if WORM defined at compile time) * crysknife (if WORM defined at compile time) * short sword * elven short sword (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish short sword (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * dwarvish short sword (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * scimitar * broadsword * elven broadsword (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * long sword * two-handed sword * dwarvish mattock (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * katana * mace * morning star * club * rubber hose (if KOPS defined at compile time) * quarterstaff * aklys * flail * bullwhip * bardiche * bec de corbin * bill-guisarme * fauchard * glaive * guisarme * halberd * lucern hammer * partisan * ranseur * spetum * voulge * bow * elven bow (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish bow (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * sling * crossbow The sling bullet is removed. The rock is now listed as a stone rather than a weapon. Tools Tools in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * leash (if WALKIES defined at compile time) * blindfold * mirror (if MEDUSA defined at compile time) * tinning kit * lock pick * credit card * key * skeleton key * expensive camera * magic marker * stethoscope * tin opener * lamp * magic lamp * crystal ball * figurine * ice box * large box * chest * sack * bag of holding * bag of tricks * whistle * magic whistle * flute (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * magic flute (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * horn (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * frost horn (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * fire horn (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * harp (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * magic harp (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * bugle (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * drum (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * drum of earthquake (if MUSIC defined at compile time) * pick-axe Keys have shapes that fit specific locks on chests and large boxes; the skeleton key fits all locks and can also open doors. Armor Armor items in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * elven leather helm (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish helm * dwarvish iron helm (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * fedora * helmet * helm of brilliance * helm of opposite alignment * helm of telepathy * dragon scale mail * plate mail * crystal plate mail * bronze plate mail * splint mail * banded mail * dwarvish mithril-coat * elven mithril-coat (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time; formerly elfin chain mail) * chain mail * orcish chain mail (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * scale mail * studded leather armor * ring mail * orcish ring mail (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * leather armor * mummy wrapping * elven cloak * orcish cloak (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * dwarvish cloak (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * cloak of protection * cloak of invisibility * cloak of magic resistance * cloak of displacement * small shield (formerly just shield) * elven shield (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * Uruk-hai shield (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * orcish shield (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * large shield * dwarvish roundshield (if TOLKIEN defined at compile time) * shield of reflection * Hawaiian shirt (if SHIRT defined at compile time) * leather gloves * gauntlets of fumbling * gauntlets of power * gauntlets of dexterity * low boots * iron shoes * high boots * speed boots * water walking boots * jumping boots * elven boots * fumble boots * levitation boots Potions Potions in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * potion of fruit juice * potion of booze * potion of gain energy (if SPELLS defined at compile time) * potion of gain ability (formerly gain strength) * potion of restore ability (formerly restore strength) * potion of sickness * potion of confusion * potion of blindness * potion of paralysis * potion of speed * potion of levitation * potion of hallucination * potion of invisibility * potion of see invisible * potion of healing * potion of extra healing * potion of gain level * potion of enlightenment * potion of monster detection * potion of object detection * potion of water (formerly holy water; non-blessed behavior is new) The method of obtaining holy or unholy water is different from modern versions. One drops a potion of water on an altar and it immediately becomes blessed, uncursed, or cursed for lawful, neutral, or chaotic altars, respectively. Scrolls Scrolls in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * scroll of mail (if MAIL defined at compile time) * scroll of enchant armor * scroll of destroy armor * scroll of confuse monster * scroll of scare monster * scroll of blank paper * scroll of remove curse * scroll of enchant weapon * scroll of create monster * scroll of taming * scroll of genocide * scroll of light * scroll of teleportation * scroll of gold detection * scroll of food detection * scroll of identify * scroll of magic mapping * scroll of amnesia * scroll of fire * scroll of punishment * scroll of charging The scroll of damage weapon is removed; the scroll of enchant weapon, when cursed, takes over its former role. The scroll of genocide takes on its modern response to blessings and curses. Wands Wands in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * wand of light * wand of secret door detection * wand of create monster * wand of wishing * wand of striking * wand of nothing * wand of make invisible * wand of slow monster * wand of speed monster * wand of undead turning * wand of polymorph * wand of cancellation * wand of teleportation * wand of probing (if PROBING defined at compile time) * wand of opening * wand of locking * wand of digging * wand of magic missile * wand of fire * wand of sleep * wand of cold * wand of death * wand of lightning Spellbooks All spellbooks are present if and only if SPELLS is defined at compile time. Spellbooks in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * spellbook of magic missile * spellbook of fireball * spellbook of sleep * spellbook of cone of cold * spellbook of finger of death * spellbook of light * spellbook of detect monsters * spellbook of healing * spellbook of knock * spellbook of force bolt * spellbook of confuse monster * spellbook of cure blindness * spellbook of slow monster * spellbook of wizard lock * spellbook of create monster * spellbook of detect food * spellbook of cause fear * spellbook of clairvoyance * spellbook of cure sickness * spellbook of charm monster * spellbook of haste self * spellbook of detect unseen * spellbook of levitation * spellbook of extra healing * spellbook of restore ability (formerly restore strength) * spellbook of invisibility * spellbook of detect treasure * spellbook of remove curse * spellbook of dig * spellbook of magic mapping * spellbook of identify * spellbook of turn undead * spellbook of polymorph * spellbook of teleport away * spellbook of create familiar * spellbook of cancellation * spellbook of genocide Rings Rings in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * ring of adornment * ring of gain strength * ring of increase damage * ring of protection * ring of regeneration * ring of searching * ring of stealth * ring of levitation * ring of hunger * ring of aggravate monster * ring of conflict * ring of warning * ring of poison resistance * ring of fire resistance * ring of cold resistance * ring of shock resistance * ring of teleportation * ring of teleport control * ring of polymorph (if POLYSELF defined at compile time) * ring of polymorph control (if POLYSELF defined at compile time) * ring of invisibility * ring of see invisible * ring of protection from shape changers NetHack 3.0.0 introduces the modern system of six abilities, and so the ring of adornment is useful for the first time. Stones Stones in NetHack 3.0.0 are: * dilithium crystal * diamond * ruby * sapphire * emerald * turquoise stone * aquamarine stone * amber stone * topaz stone * opal stone * garnet stone * amethyst stone * jasper stone * fluorite stone * jade stone * luckstone * loadstone * rock and worthless pieces of white, blue, red, yellowish brown, and green glass. The rock is now a stone rather than a weapon. Other items Other items not appearing in the above categories are: * heavy iron ball * iron chain * boulder (formerly enormous rock) * statue Blinding and acid venom are also listed as objects, but they only exist while in flight, or when a wizard mode wish requests them. Iron chains now exist as true objects, dropped when an iron golem dies. Category:History